


2019.08.28.wonho

by hyungwons_overbite



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Photographs, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwons_overbite/pseuds/hyungwons_overbite
Summary: flirty, shy-for-the-camera vibes
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader
Kudos: 23





	2019.08.28.wonho

The shutter sound of a camera rang loud and clear through the phone nonchalantly angled your direction. Wonho quickly tried to lower it acting like he was scrolling through his twitter feed, unsuccessfully stifling a smile.

“You’re not slick, Hoseok!” You accuse, trying to grab the iPhone out of his hand, but his grip is too strong for you.

“Jagiya… if you would just let me take photos of you, I wouldn’t have to try to sneak them! I need something to hold me over while I’m missing you on tour,” Wonho whined.

“Baby, you know I don’t like photos of myself.”

“But you’re so beautiful, jagi. Just smile for me. Please?” He looked at you longingly with those puppy dog eyes that made your heart skip a beat. You tried to look away, but still flashed the smile he was asking for.

Wonho lifted his camera and started to click away, getting you from every angle, praising your beauty after every shot.

“Yes! That’s my baby! Aww, you’re so cute, jagiya, really I can’t believe how pretty you are!!”

Your smile widened and you lifted your hands to shield the crimson flush rising in your cheeks.

“Don’t hide your pretty face from me!! I want to see!” Wonho places the phone down on the table and grabs your hands, pulling them away from your face, the two of you bursting into laughter.

“Hoseok, no!! No more pictures!” You wave your hands frantically, still trying to block your smile.

“I’m done taking pictures I just want to see you now!” The sweetness of his voice swirled around your mind, always hypnotizing you into doing anything that man asked. 

You place your hands under your chin in a v formation, flashing him a cheesy grin. “There, are you happy now?”

“Wow. Beauty with a side of sass. I like it.”

He gently takes your face in his callused hands and starts planting small kisses all over it.

“Who’s my pretty girl?” Wonho asked, planting another kiss in the center of your forehead.

“Is it me?” you ask him, wanting him to be the one to say it.

He replies without missing a beat, “Of course it’s you, my pretty girl. Don’t ever forget it!”

**Author's Note:**

> hyungwons-overbite.tumblr.com


End file.
